


I keep seeing

by thesongofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Blood Must Have Blood Part I, F/F, POV Lexa, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by how broken Clarke looked at the end of "Blood must have blood part I"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I keep seeing

I keep seeing her.   
I keep seeing her tear-filled eyes.  
I keep seeing her when I least expect it.  
I keep seeing the memory of her.   
I see her in the way the flowers bloom. I see her in my deepest nightmare.  
I keep seeing the way she was that night.  
I keep seeing the way her heart broke.   
I keep seeing her and I keep remembering.  
I see the way she at first couldn’t believe it, the way she was hoping even after all was said and done that it was all a sick joke.   
I keep seeing the way she looked at me. I can feel the weight of her stare; I can see the way she begins to shut in on herself.   
I see the way her thoughts goes a mile per second. I see the way she begins to break when she finally gets it.   
I see the way she hardens. I see the look of betrayal on her face.   
I see the way she at first can’t believe that I would do something like that.  
I see the way she has forgotten. Forgotten how I really am, forgotten how the rules are, forget how cruel the world really is.  
I see the way she really has let herself believe that we had a chance, that there was hope for us, that I would wait for her like I promised.  
I see the way she starts to remember, remember how the world really is, remembering how cruel and harsh I actually am.  
I see the way she stopped breathing, just for a moment. I see the way her world begins to crumble; I see the way her happiness just seems to disappear.   
I see the way the fight goes out of her. I see the way she tries to hold of her tears. I see the way she tries to be strong.   
I see the way she seems to break into pieces. I see the way she reacts when she realized that I lied, that I betrayed her.  
I see the way she begins to change, and I want nothing more than to be able to turn back the time. I want to stop myself from betraying her, I want to stop myself from accepting the deal, I want to turn back the time and make sure that I doesn’t make the same mistakes, that I doesn’t destroy the only person I love. I want nothing more than to change it, but I can’t.


End file.
